Cedo ou Tarde
by Oraculo
Summary: Ela somente queria achar seu Príncipe, mas só sapos apareciam. E por ironia do destino, ela estava começando a concordar com sua Tia Muriel. Morreria encalhada! ShortSong.[concluida]


**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a Tia Jô. Esta estória não tem fins lucrativos! Mas se você estiver a fim de doar alguma coisinha, estamos aí. E blá blá blá... O resto vocês conhecem muito bem.

**N/A**: Música tema da song: _"I miss you" do Incubus_.

**"Cedo ou Tarde "**

Por: Oraculo.

"_Saber que você sente o mesmo que eu sinto por você é o triplo de um sonho utópico!"_

Certas coisas, quando ditas varias vezes, podem-se tornar realidade. E as palavras da Tia Muriel já estavam se tornando meu carma. Sempre que me via nos infernais, porem eu não perdia um, almoços de domingo n'A Toca, chegava de mansinho, apertava minhas bochechas, até estas se tornarem tão vermelhas quanto meus cabelos e me dizia em alto e bom som: "Gininha, querida. Você está ficando encalhada". Poizé, eu estava começando a concordar com a minha _querida_ titia.

Eu, Virginia Molly Weasley, com 23 anos na cara e nada de um namorado. Não que eu não tivesse meus casos, mas nada sério. Afinal, eu adorava ser solteira de carteirinha, por opção é claro. Pretendentes era o que não faltava, mas o que posso fazer, eu só queria encontrar meu principe encantado, e só apareciam sapos na minha frente. Mas como boa Princesa, saia beijando tudo quanto era sapo, quem sabe algum deles se transformava em meu tão sonhado principe encantado.

Eu sei, o tempo passou, mas eu nunca deixei de ser aquela romântica incorrigível. Mas estava irredutível quanto ao meu lema: "Para que casamento! Tem coisa melhor que a tão sonhada liberdade? Eu acho que não!" Mas, mais tarde eu descobriria como eu estava enganada. Descobri isso quando fui obrigada por forças maiores a terminar meu casinho com meu principe às avessas.

_**To see you when**_ _**I wake up**_

_**Is a gift**_

_**I didn´t**_

_**Think could be real**_

-Gigi...Gigi!- gritou meu _muy _amigo, Collin Creevey. Aquele idiota sabia o quanto eu detestava que ficassem me gritando por apelidos ridículos. E ainda odiava mais ser tirada dos meus devaneios enquanto tomava meu tão precioso café.

-Que é?- disse no meu tom "delicado".

-Pela milésima vez...Você vai ou não comigo ao Balé Clássico? Sabe que odeio sair sozinho.- bufou o loiro. Respirei fundo buscando paciência, mas como poderia resistir a carinha de cachorro abandonado do meu melhor amigo. Abri e fechei a boca diversas vezes até por fim concordar com ele.

-Está bem, está bem...eu vou.- Collin parecia estar nas nuvens, começou a dar pulinhos de alegria.

Os poucos gatos pingados da cafeteria olharam estranho para o homem a minha frente. _Homem... _se não estivesse tentando me esconder dos olhares questionadores das pessoas ali presentes, poderia ter caído na gargalhada. Homem? Collin? É até engraçado chamá-lo de homem. Collin Creevey, como posso dizer, não se classificava como homem.

O loiro era meu melhor amigo. Nos tornamos inseparáveis logo depois que entramos para a mesma revista. Eu sou colunista da revista "Toque Witch" e Collin meu fiel e exclusivo fotógrafo. Aonde ia para cobrir uma matéria qualquer, só o aceitava como meu fotógrafo. Sem querer encher a bola do meu amigo, mas ele é realmente um profissional incrível. Me faz parecer a mulher mais linda nas fotos tiradas por ele, e olha que eu odeio todas as fotos que tiro. E por causa desse pequeno desequilíbrio mental, acabo tirando mais de trezentas vezes a mesma foto numa mesma posição para mandar pro álbum da família, e mesmo assim acabo me odiando nas fotos.

Mas como todo bom fotógrafo, ele tem seus maus hábitos. Como, por exemplo, tirar fotos nas horas mais impróprias. E isso realmente irritava. Como da vez em que ficamos na balada até altas horas da madrugada, aquele loiro maldito, tirou uma foto minha. Eu estava horrível, toda amassada, descabelada, meu rímel escorrido. Agora vê se não tenho razão? É ou não é uma idéia tentadora estrangular lentamente este loiro de araque? Mas, antes que pudesse pôr em prática meus planos, Collin novamente me tirou de meus delírios.

-Hei ruiva, dá pra terminar logo esse café? Temos hora para chegar sabia?

Eu adorava saborear demoradamente meu café expresso, que era divino. Não tinha café melhor que na cafeteria bruxa, "Café Mix". A cafeteria era meu point preferido. Lá era uma espécie de refúgio do meu grupinho particular e eu. Sempre nos encontrávamos lá após o expediente e sentávamos na mesa ao fundo, que já era de nossa propriedade particular. Collin pediu para que Angel, a garçonete pendurasse a conta, pois estávamos atrasados. Eu dei uma última golada em meu café e sai praticamente arrastada por meu amigo.

_**To know that you feel the same**_

_**as I do**_

_**is a three-fold, utopian dream**_

Nós dois entramos no prédio da revista - que era localizado num dos melhores lugares da Londres Bruxa - onde trabalhávamos, correndo que nem loucos. Se chegássemos outra vez atrasados a chefe teria outro ataque histérico.

-Bom dia! –gritamos para a recepcionista na entrada do prédio.- Sai da frente! - Eu e Collin tivemos que praticamente nos atirarmos para dentro daquela caixinha sufocante, que os trouxas chamavam de elevador para que não perdêssemos a reunião. Onde trabalhávamos era muito luxuoso. O chão era todo de granizo escuro e brilhante. Cheio de janelas, deixando o prédio bastante iluminado.

Entramos bem de mansinho na sala de reuniões. Eu me sentei no lugar vazio ao lado de Lilá Brown. Lilá nos lançou um sorrisinho, que dizia tudo: "Os dois estão ferrados. A chefe percebeu o atraso de vocês." Okay, o sorrisinho não dizia isso tudo, mas essa era a pura verdade. A minha linha de pensamento fora interrompida pelos pigarros "acidentais" que saiam da garganta de minha chefa.

-Que bom que resolveram juntar-se a nós, Srta. Weasley e Sr. Creevey.

"_Agora ferrou."_ - pensou o loiro, se encolhendo na cadeira em frente a minha.

- Estão atrasados como sempre! Será que não tem um bendito dia de reunião que vocês não cheguem atrasados?

"_Será que ela queria uma resposta sincera?"_

Nós trocamos olhares rápidos, sendo chamada atenção pelo barulho grave de algo batendo na enorme e majestosa mesa de reuniões. Okay, a chefe estava estressada. E bota estressada nisso.

-Desculpe, Sra. Skeeter. Mas chegamos apenas...-parou, olhou o relógio e olhou novamente para a chefe.- dez minutos atrasados.

Isso mesmo, nem vocês e nem Collin estão delirando. Rita Skeeter era nossa chefe. Era a manda chuva da revista. E apesar dos acontecimentos do passado, ela mantinha sua pose arrogante. Mas aceitem um conselho, não falem em "Hermione Granger" perto dela.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu essa manhã. Alguém sem o mínimo senso de perigo sugeriu que a próxima entrevista fosse feita com a Chefe do Departamento de Relações Públicas do Ministério. Hermione Granger. E só de ouvir esse nome a coitadinha surtava, só de pensar nos apuros que passou e de vez enquanto ainda passa com o Ministério por ser uma animaga ilegal durante anos.

Mas enfim... aquela reunião foi um saco, como todas as outras. Estava doida para voltar ao "Café Mix", me sentar em minha mesinha favorita e desfrutar de um bom café. Sim, depois de ter entrado para a equipe dessa revista eu me tornei viciada em café.

Estava em minha salinha minúscula que ainda por cima dividia com Lilá Brown, contando os segundos para ir embora e tomar meu delicioso cafezinho. Lilá começou dois meses depois que Collin e eu havíamos entrado na revista. Hoje somos grandes amigas, não tanto como Loony e eu.

Afinal, não tem como substituir aquela cabecinha de vento da Luna Lovergood. Até hoje me pergunto como ela conseguiu o cargo de chefia como Editora Geral d'O Pasquim. Deve ser por que seu pai era o novo dono da revista, mas enfim, tirando suas pequenas viagens ela é realmente competente, fez aquela revista decolar. Como minha melhor amiga, todos da minha família se deram bem, quase todos quer dizer.

Rony se tornou Auror e trabalhava junto a Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo. Percy, que logo após aquele melodrama ao fazer as pazes com a nossa família, passou a comandar a Seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas, que alias se expandiu deixando de ser apenas aquela salinha onde papai costumava trabalhar.

Não, papai não ficou desempregado, logo após Rufus Scrimgeour, outro ex-ministro incompetente ter desistido do cargo, papai se candidatou ao cargo de Ministro da Magia, e para a surpresa de todos, ele ganhou por uma diferença esmagadora. Eu na minha doce inocência estava crente que me daria bem com papai sendo Ministro da Magia, mas era pior. O Weasley mais velho não deixava nada mole pra ninguém, nem pra sua filhinha querida. Eu tive que me virar para sobreviver, e estou tentando até hoje.

Os gêmeos estavam ganhando uma fortuna na loja deles. Sem falar em Gui e Carlinhos que estavam muito bem, quero dizer muito bem mesmo no emprego deles. E eu? Ah! Eu continuo sendo uma rélis colunista de uma revista para adolescentes. Mas não me incomodo muito, tirando o fato de eu ganhar uma miséria, pelo menos dá para eu pagar o aluguel do meu minúsculo apartamento e não passar fome!

Quando deu a hora do final do expediente, sai correndo da minha salinha e peguei Collin pelo braço. Corremos para a cafeteria, eu peguei meu tão sonhado café e aparatamos, cada um em sua respectiva casa. Afinal, daqui a duas horas iríamos ao Balé Clássico, que fui obrigada a ir, pelo meu melhor amigo.

**&&& D/G &&&**

Marcamos de nos encontrarmos em frente ao Teatro Municipal, onde seria realizado o Balé. Já estava ali parada feito uma idiota fazia dez torturantes minutinhos, jurei naquele momento que se Collin demorasse mais dez segundos eu entraria sem ele, ou melhor, iria embora e o deixaria ver o balé sozinho. Isso seria realmente uma tremenda crueldade, mas quem se importa. Ele merecia! Já estava me preparando para aparatar quando ouvi alguém gritando meu nome. Era ele. Bufei, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, que tinha escapado de meu coque bem feito.

-Desculpe o atraso Gigi.-disse passando a mão pelo smoking preto.- Sabe como é...demorei para escolher a roupa.

_**You do something **_

_**To me**_

_**That I can´t**_

_**Explain**_

Mulher demorar a escolher a roupa já é uma tortura, agora homem demorar também é o fim da picada!

-Tudo bem...Vamos entrar logo, quanto antes essa palhaçada acabar melhor.- disse mal-humorada. Collin me olhou de cima em baixo.

Eu estava com um vestido tomara-que-caia, a parte de cima era um tipo de corpete vermelho sangue e a parte de baixo se abria em uma saia rodada preta com flores bordas com pedrinhas igualmente pretas e brilhantes. Collin soltou um assovio.

-Se eu gostasse de mulher, Srta. Virginia, hoje você não me escapava.- olhei para a cara de tarado do meu amigo e caímos na gargalhada.

Até que ele também não estava tão mal assim. Estava lindinho. Entramos apressadamente a fim de conseguir os melhores lugares. E como eu pensei, aquele balé foi um saco, demorado, cansativo, triste, enfim... Collin amou.

Eu suspirei aliviada quando aquela perda de tempo acabou. O loiro e eu saímos do Teatro de braços dados, a fim de nos esquentarmos. Ambos estávamos com pesados casacos de inverno, mas o frio estava de congelar até a alma.

Antes tivéssemos aparado diretamente em casa, mas não... tínhamos de ter a idiota mania de andar pelas ruas trouxas de Londres. Não sei o que fazia aquelas ruas serem tão interessantes, mas continuamos andando quase que grudados.

Eu tentava acalmar Collin, que parecia ligeiramente emocionado desde que saímos do balé. Ele pediu que sentássemos no banco da pracinha a nossa frente. Eu obedeci prontamente, vai que ele dá um treco aqui na rua. Nos sentamos e Collin com as bochechas rosadas, eu não sabia se era por causa do frio ou se ele estava tentando me dizer algo constrangedor.

-Gigi, você precisa me ajudar.- soltou assim, sem mais nem menos.- Eu não sei o que fazer.

-O que foi Col?- estava começando a ficar preocupada.

-Eu estou desesperado. Preciso de um namorado!- exclamou encostando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"_Grande coisa, seu loiro ingrato. Eu também precisava de um, mas não saia por ai assustando as pessoas_."

- Outro dia coloquei um anuncio no jornal.

Sabe aqueles jornalecos que marcam encontros às escuras? Pois é! Só meu muy amigo Collin para fazer uma coisa dessas.

**Flashback**

Collin estava parado onde havia marcado um encontro por carta com um completo desconhecido. Estava em frente a loja de departamentos "Magic – Objetos Mágicos". Olhava atentamente para cada homem que passava, pensando em como seria o seu encontro. Depois de cinco alarmes falsos, um homem alto, forte, moreno parou a sua frente e perguntou:

-Collin Creevey?- o loiro apenas confirmou com a cabeça dando um de seus melhores sorrisos. O homem o olhou de cima a baixo.- Olha isso não vai dar certo.- E saiu sem mais nem menos. Deixando o pobrezinho do meu amigo abobalhado. Olhava de um lado para o outro sem entender e aparatou.

**Fim flashback**

Ouvir aquela historia da boca do meu melhor amigo me fez me sentir mal. Aquele cara asqueroso nem teve a capacidade de conversar melhor com meu amigo. Se o tivesse feito, aposto todas as minhas economias que estaria ajoelhado implorando uma chance com ele. Passei meu braço ao redor de seus ombros. Collin fungou e começou a falar.

-E isso não é o pior...Ainda tem toda a história com a minha avó.

-Que história? Sua avó morreu?- Collin se mexeu desconfortavelmente no banco.

"_Parabéns Ginny, sua insensível."_

-Quem me dera!- exclamou se virando completamente para me encarar.- Ela ficará hospedada no meu apartamento. Para decidir se me incluirá no testamento ou não.

-Manda a velha pro hotel.

-Não posso! Ela quer conhecer de perto o meu estilo de vida! Ela exigiu ficar na minha casa.

-Mas isso é bom, não é?

-Depende, se eu passar em sua avaliação herdarei mais da metade da herança.

-Que ótimo! Vou ter um amigo rico!

-Este é o problema, para que eu passe e fique rico, tenho que me casar! Assim como o Denis fez à décadas.

-O quê?- levantei num pulo.

"_Col, amigo, pode ir se preparando para ser pobre o resto da vida. Collin casado? E ainda por cima com uma mulher? Nem que Merlim lhe pedisse de joelhos."_

Eu andava de um lado para o outro e percebi que ele me olhava de um jeito engraçado.

-O que foi?- perguntei desconfiada.

-Ginny, você é a minha única esperança.-disse segurando a minha mão e me puxando para sentar ao seu lado. _Nem vem que não tem...eu não poderia me casar com ele. Como ficaria o Sr. Ursinho?_

-Pensei que você fosse gay, Col.

-Olha Gigizinha, raciocina com o Tio Collin.- disse parecendo que explicava uma coisa extremamente fácil a uma criança. –Seria ótimo para os dois. Nós herdaríamos o dinheiro, e continuaríamos saindo com quem quisermos! Teria marido melhor que eu, que te incentiva a cometer adultério e nem liga?- Ele me olhava com um olhar de cachorro pidão. E eu pensava em todas as possibilidades.

"_Até que não era uma má idéia. Nós ficaríamos ricos e ainda poderia sair com quem eu quisesse. Nada de marido chato pegando no meu pé tentando me_ _controlar. E poderia continuar saindo com o Sr. Ursinho. Não era isso que ele queria? Apenas sexo casual! Perfeito! Collin era um gênio._"

Abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha, confirmando a resposta que Collin queria ouvir. Ele me levantou e me abraçou girando e dando pulinhos de felicidade! Agora só faltava eu criar coragem e contar para meu príncipe às avessas, quando ele voltasse de viagem.

_**So would I be**_

_**out of line**_

_**if i said,**_

_**I miss you**_

Decidimos ir para casa, afinal já estava muito frio para ficarmos na rua. Deixei Collin em frente ao seu prédio e me dirigi ao meu. Andei duas quadras e já estava ficando cansada, mas ninguém mandou eu gostar de andar a noite e observar as estrelas. Parei em frente a um edifício razoavelmente bonitinho. Entrei, afinal estava congelando.

Odiava andar naquela caixinha sufocante, mas estava demasiada cansada para ir pelas escadas. O elevador parou no quinto andar. Parei em frente ao apartamento 511 e comecei a procurar desesperada pela chave. Não acreditava que tinha trancado pela quinta vez só naquele mês a chave dentro do apartamento.

Olhei para os lados, não tinha ninguém, mas que mal faria se eu usasse mágica, aquele era um prédio bruxo mesmo. Só teria problema com o zelador, que odiava quando abríamos a porta com magia. Por que sempre tinha uns Neville Longbotton da vida que faziam o feitiço errado e a porta acabava em pedaços, e o coitado tinha que trocar a porta.

Tirei minha varinha da bolsa e murmurei as palavras certas e a porta se abriu fazendo aquele rangido irritante. Meu minúsculo apartamento estava no breu total, fui tateando a parede até achar o abajur perto do sofá. Melhorou um pouco, mas continuava escuro. Não liguei, estava cansada demais para me levantar novamente do meu sofázinho fofinho e ir acender a luz principal.

Joguei os sapatos longe e me recostei no sofá. A idéia de dormir por ali parecia divinamente tentadora. Quando estava começando a ficar confortável no sofá senti umas mãos geladas deslizarem por meu pescoço. Quase tive um treco. Levantei num pulo com minha varinha em punho. Com um leve aceno da varinha as luzes ascenderam. Pude ver aqueles olhos cinzas olhando para mim. O cabelo loiro platinado impecável.

-Ah, é você? O que faz aqui?- perguntei colocando minha varinha no criado mudo perto do abajur e me larguei no sofá.- Pensei que estivesse viajando.

-Nossa Weasley. Essa doeu. Eu venho aqui, todo bonzinho, querendo te fazer uma massagem daquelas e você me trata desse jeito.- disse fingindo estar magoado e se sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

-Bonzinho? Você? Conta outra, Malfoy!- me recostei no braço do sofá e o olhava. Ele parecia estar mais lindo que nunca. Os cabelos loiros um pouco maiores, sem aquele gel excessivo. Aqueles olhos hipnotizantes me olhavam com um brilho diferente. E aquela boca, ah que boca, era um convite irrecusável para ser beijada.- Por que voltou antes?

-Saudades de você.- disse dando um sorrisinho malicioso e começou a acariciar minhas pernas, subindo lentamente.

Draco Malfoy havia viajado a exatas três semanas a trabalho, juntamente com Harry e Rony. Os três trabalhavam como Aurores. Aquele desgraçado havia partido sem explicações ou despedidas e voltava daquele jeito. O que ele queria afinal? Me enlouquecer?

Apenas o olhei, antes de o puxar para um beijo que ansiava a mais de três semanas. No começo eram apenas lábios encostados, mas depois de demorados segundos ele me segurou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo. Sua outra mão já procurava ansiosa o fecho do meu vestido, tentando em vão abri-lo. Eu lambia e mordiscava sua boca, como se eu chupasse um sorvete tremendamente delicioso que não sentia o gosto fazia décadas. Nos afastamos ofegantes, o empurrei gentilmente. Me levantei e o puxei pela mão em direção ao meu quarto.

Lá continuamos a travar nossa batalha para nos livrarmos das roupas. Draco dava vários beijinhos em meu pescoço, o que me deixava louca e eu tentava tirar sua blusa, já que seu casaco já estava no chão da minha sala. Camisa, gravata, calça, vestido, tudo espalhado pelo chão do meu quarto. Suspiros, palavras sem nexo tornaram-se gemidos, gritos de prazer. E meu loiro e eu tratávamos de matar as saudades.

-Tenho que te contar uma coisa.- disse tempos depois, me virando para encarar aqueles olhos incrivelmente cinzas.- Me pediram em casamento essa noite.

-Quem te pediu em casamento?- perguntou indiferente.

-Collin. – soltei me aconchegando em seu tórax bem trabalhado.

-Pensei que o Creevey fosse gay.- disse alisando meus cabelos.

-E é.-suspirei.

-Ah, estava esquecendo...Seu irmão está para chegar.

-O QUÊ?- gritei.

**&****&& D/G &&&**

-Onde se meteu aquele metido do Malfoy?- perguntou Rony ao lado de sua noiva, Hermione. Eles estavam no apartamento que Harry e Draco dividiam. Vocês acham estranho? Eu também achava no começo.

Mas Draco mudou muito desde seu 7° ano em Hogwarts. Ele passava informações dos Comensais da Morte para a Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore o convenceu, logo após retornar um ano depois daquela morte fraudada. Dumbledore havia combinado tudo com Snape para que pudesse ser o mais convincente possível. Já que os comensais e até mesmo Voldemort estavam duvidando da lealdade de Snape.

Mas, encurtando a historia. Draco Malfoy aos poucos foi passando para o nosso lado. E foi em meio a guerra que nós nos envolvemos. Estávamos em uma missão secreta para a Ordem. E adivinha quem era a isca? Euzinha, Ginny Weasley.

Mas o mais engraçado foi na hora que eu precisei ser salva não foi o Santo Potter quem me salvou e sim Draco Malfoy, e foi naquela mesma noite que eu me rendi aos seus encantos. Depois que meu ex-amado, Harry Potter, acabou com a raça de Voldemort, Draco e eu seguimos caminhos diferentes, ele foi se tornar auror e eu fui ser repórter.

Apesar da distância, sempre que podíamos, nós nos encontrávamos e matávamos as saudades. Sempre as escondidas é claro. Rony poderia até aceitar trabalhar ao lado de Malfoy, mas ver um Malfoy namorar sua irmãzinha era outra coisa completamente diferente. Nosso caso nunca passou de apenas um casinho sem importância. Nenhum dos dois queria compromisso. E se dependesse de Draco, continuaríamos assim eternamente, apenas tendo um caso sem importância.

-Ele deve ter ido visitar alguma namorada, Rony.- disse Hermione tentando acalmar o impaciente do seu noivo.

-Mas nós marcamos de ir visitar a Ginny, Mione. Aquele arrogante sempre nos faz esperar.- Harry que estava no banho, apareceu na sala onde seus amigos estavam.

-Malfoy ainda não chegou?-perguntou sentando na poltrona em frente aos seus melhores amigos e calçou o tênis. Ambos negaram com a cabeça.- Vocês não acham melhor irmos logo para a casa da Ginny? Está ficando tarde...Malfoy se quiser, aparece por lá. - Os dois concordaram com o amigo e saíram.

-O QUÊ?- Ginny gritou levantando da cama desesperada. A ruiva usava apenas a camisa de Draco, e andava de um lado para o outro catando as roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

Draco não fez questão alguma de se mexer na cama. Olhava tranqüilamente aquela ruiva toda descabelada e desesperada catando as roupas. Ginny parou e olhou para Draco, tranqüilo deitado em sua cama. Atirou nele suas roupas e foi correndo para seu closet pegar roupas limpas.

Draco se espreguiçou demoradamente na cama. Para ele, era engraçado ver aquela ruivinha desesperada com a hipótese de seu irmão cabeça de fogo chegar e os pegarem juntos.

-DRACO!- gritou desesperada, tentando colocar a calça.- Levanta! Anda! O Rony deve estar chegando.- Vendo que Draco não queria colaborar o puxou da cama.- Vista-se, isso é uma ordem!

-Eu não estou com pressa! Que se dane o seu irmão! Cedo ou tarde ele tem que saber do nosso casinho.- disse se aproximando completamente nu de Ginny. Passou seus braços ao redor da cintura da ruiva e a beijou calorosamente.

_**I see your **_

_**picture,**_

_**I smell your skin on**_

_**the empty pillow, **_

_**Next to mine.**_

Harry, Rony e Hermione aparataram em frente ao prédio da caçula dos Weasleys. Entraram e seguiram rumo ao apartamento 511.

Ginny tentava a todo custo se afastar de Draco, mas este era mais forte e sabia como deixá-la relaxada. Resolveu se entregar as caricias dele, afinal de contas, Rony não chegaria tão rápido. Doce engano.

DINDON...

Ginny separou-se rapidamente de Draco. Estava completamente vermelha.

DINDON...

"_Por Merlim, Rony chegou rápido demais."_

Ginny percebendo que Draco não iria colaborar o empurrou para o closet e fechou a porta, saindo apressada para atender a porta.

DINDON...DINDON...DINDON...

Rony já estava impaciente com a demora da irmã. A ruiva olhou pelo olho mágico e abriu a porta, dando passagem para seu irmão, a cunhada e o amigo.

-Por que demorou tanto?- perguntou Rony sentando no sofá.

-Eu..hãn...Estava arrumando o meu quarto.- disse tentando achar uma boa desculpa. Desculpa? Não precisava de desculpas, já era grandinha o suficiente para cuidar de si mesma.- Então...vocês voltaram rápido...

-É. O Roniquinho aqui não agüentava mais ficar longe da noiva.- disse Harry sentado ao lado de Rony.- Eles não são uma gracinha?- Harry apertava a bochecha de Hermione, que estava abraçada a Rony.

-Sim, então...Vocês aceitam uma bebida?- Eu tentava esconder o melhor que podia a blusa que vestia. Estava com a blusa de Draco e nem tinha me tocado.

Rony percebeu rapidamente a minha blusa. Lógico, era a mesma blusa que Hermione e ele havia dado de presente de aniversário a Draco. Tentei de todas as maneiras negar, e graças a Merlim Hermione me ajudou, dizendo que eram apenas iguais. Suspirei aliviada, mas percebi claramente os olhares curiosos de Hermione.

Para a minha sorte Draco minutos depois desaparatou do meu closet. Aposto que ele ficou irado por ter sido trancado no meu closet. Malfoys não se escondiam em closet.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Ele não queria colaborar, tive que agir rápido. O pequeno e inesperado jantar com meu irmão, cunhada e amigo ocorreu bem, e graças a Merlim, Draco não apareceu.

Na sexta, eu e meu grupinho privado fazíamos aulas de ioga. E adivinha quem inventou essa? Hermione Granger, dizendo que a ioga nos daria uma elasticidade incrível e que seria ótimo para nossa amizade passarmos mais tempo juntos. E nós num súbito de loucura aceitamos.

E lá estávamos nós, em plena sexta feira, às seis da manhã fazendo ioga. A professora lá na frente nos mostrava os exercícios de hoje. Eu, Collin, Mione, Lilá e Luna estávamos sentados nos colchonetes, tentando adivinhar o nome dos exercícios mostrados.

-Vamos crianças, inspirem e expirem.- disse a professora, que tinha no mínimo uns cinqüenta anos, e fazia movimentos exagerados com as mãos.- Hoje entraremos em harmonia com o universo.- Hermione me deu uma olhada e abriu a boca.

"_Eu sabia! Não escaparia do assunto da blusa."_

-Virginia Weasley, pode contando tudinho!- sussurrou fazendo os exercícios de respiração.- Aquela blusa era do Malfoy não era?

-O que? – gritaram Lilá e Collin juntos. A professora apenas fez um "shiiiu" e voltou a fazer os exercícios de respiração.- Você está tendo um caso com o gostoso do Malfoy? Por que nunca nos contou?- Eu olhei para Luna pedindo ajuda, mas esta apenas deu de ombros e voltou a se concentrar. Outra muy amiga, que eu tenho.

-Okay, eu estou saindo com o Draco, satisfeitos?- Nenhum deles sabia que eu e Draco tínhamos um lance, só Luna que sabia desde o inicio.

-Vamos fechar os olhos e olhar para o nosso interior. E começar como nosso mantra. Auuummh...

-Não acredito que você estava pegando o loiríssimo do Malfoy e nunca comentou com a gente.-disse Collin tentando repetir o mantra sem rir.

-Então ele estava ontem no seu apartamento quando chegamos?- Hermione me questionou com um sorriso nos lábios, eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.- e onde você o escondeu?

-Aposto que no armário!- exclamou Lilá toda feliz.

Eu dei um sorrisinho amarelo e tentei em vão me concentrar na aula de ioga, mas não deu. A Professora nos mandou fazer a posição do ovo invertido. Tínhamos que deitar com as pernas para cima e abraça-las, segurando-as no alto. Juro que tentei, mas tive que acompanhar meus amigos nas gargalhadas. Nós cinco nos olhamos e caímos na risada, aquela posição era simplesmente ridícula de se fazer.

E foi assim que meus amigos íntimos ficaram sabendo do meu casinho, em plena aula de ioga.

Na outra semana, Collin e eu tínhamos marcado de jantar em sua casa para conhecer a sua avó, que tinha chegado a três dias. E tadinho do Collin, teve de ficar todos esses dias com a velhinha, sem poder ir para a balada conosco.

Era uma noite agradável de primavera. Lá estava eu em frente a porta do apartamento de Collin, ou devo dizer, _meu noivo_. Nós tivemos um jantar muito agradável.

A avó de Collin, uma flor de pessoa, passou a noite toda me mostrando as fotos de seu neto quando pequeno. Conversamos bastante sobre o futuro de Collin, e este estava quase dando um treco. E eu quase tive um treco quando ela me perguntou se eu queria ter uma família grande. Olhei para Collin e olhei para as fotos em minha mão, várias eram da família dele. Me lembrei da minha própria família, a casa do papai cheia de crianças aos domingos.

Sim, me toquei que era isso que eu queria. Não queria passar o resto da minha vida sozinha, tendo um casinho ou outro. Por mais que eu tentasse negar, eu queria me casar, ter filhos, ter uma família. Mesmo que eu negasse, eu não poderia tentar me enganar, eu queria tanto aquilo pra mim.

Eu queria uma família de verdade com alguém que eu amasse e que retribuísse meu amor. Foi naquela mesma noite que após uma noite muito quente ao lado do Sr. Ursinho eu resolvi acabar com aquele nosso pequeno lance.

Passei horas a fio pensando e repensando nossa relação, e por mais que eu quisesse que Draco fosse o Principe que eu estava buscando, infelizmente ele não era. Tinha que admitir, por mais que nos divertíssemos juntos, nunca ficaríamos juntos pra valer. Era essa a verdade que eu não queria enxergar, mas a hora havia chegado. E eu teria que ser forte, como nunca tinha sido antes.

-Sabe Draco...- chamei sua atenção. Nós estávamos na cozinha da minha casa. Draco estava fazendo um macarrão, sua especialidade. Devo destacar que ele me conquistou pelo estômago. Esse loiro arrogante cozinhava divinamente.- Isso não vai dar certo.

-Isso o quê?- perguntou sem interesse algum, enquanto me dava um pouco de molho para provar.

-Coloca mais um pouquinho de sal.- disse me sentando em cima do balcão.- Isso...essa coisa... esse lance que nós temos.

-Do que você está falando, Virginia? Você nunca ligou para isso.

-Eu sei, mas as coisas mudam...Eu quero mais que isso para mim. Mais que apenas, sexo casual. Quero alguém que me ame.- Draco me olhava profundamente. Como que lendo minha mente.

-Mas eu te amo, você sabe.

-Não quero esse tipo de amor, Draco. Eu quero me casar, construir uma família...Quero ter um relacionamento de verdade.- desci do balcão e me aproximei dele. – E isso você não pode me dar.

-Você vai me dispensar?- disse chegando perigosamente perto de mim. Ficamos nos encarando a milímetros de distância.

-Provavelmente.- Ele acariciou meu rosto e me beijou. Um último beijo. Um beijo de despedida. Nos separamos e eu fiquei ali parada na cozinha, vendo meu ursinho ir embora, e dessa vez era para _sempre_.

A praticamente duas semanas que eu não via Draco, sempre que dava ia ao apartamento de Harry e Draco. Mas não por vontade própria. Era Luna que sempre me arrastava para lá. Esqueci de dizer, Harry e ela namoravam a mais de três anos. Logo depois que Draco e eu começamos a sair, minha melhor amiga e Harry começaram a namorar. Mas às claras, todos sabiam do namoro deles. Era insuportável ficar naquele apartamento e sentir o cheiro marcante do meu loiro, mas nunca o via. Até parecia que ele sabia quando eu ia lá e sumia de vista.

_**You have only been gone**_

_**ten days,**_

_**but already I´m wasting away.**_

Certa vez até escutei meu irmão comentar que ele estava mais estranho que nunca, estava muito quieto. E eu sentia tanta falta dele, mas não poderia voltar atrás na minha decisão. Iria me casar com Collin, mesmo que de fachada e seguiria em frente com a minha vida.

Estava cada dia mais perto o casamento de Hermione e Rony. E eu me sentia tão triste. Para a felicidade dos dois pombinhos, as últimas cinco semanas que faltavam para o casamento passaram voando.

Naquela manhã de sábado, acordei cedo e sem muita força de vontade aparatei para A Toca. O casamento do meu irmão seria lá. E apesar de Papai ter um cargo melhor no ministério, nunca pensou na hipótese de se mudar. Apenas fez umas pequenas reformas, mas nada de especial.

Eu, mamãe, Luna e a Sra. Granger passamos a manhã arrumando Hermione, que no final de tantos preparativos ficou linda. Meu irmão era um cara de sorte. Eles se amaram desde a escola e mostravam estarem mais apaixonados que nunca. Harry e Luna seriam os padrinhos de Rony e eu quase cai para trás ao saber que ficaria no altar ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

O jardim da Toca estava lindo, Lilá tinha feito um bom trabalho na decoração. Pensei em contratá-la para decorar meu casamento. Mesmo que de mentira, Collin e eu merecíamos um casamento tão lindo quanto aquele.

O jardim estava lotado de convidados. De um lado os convidados de Rony. Pude ver do alto do altar, que Carlinhos e Jesse, sua noiva, estavam brincando com uma linda garotinha loira, a mais nova integrante da família Weasley, com apenas seis meses. Lizzie era a filha caçula de Gui e Fleur, que estavam casados desde o fim da guerra.

Mais atrás via os Gêmeos ensinando um feitiço maluco aos outros gêmeos da família, Brian e Nicholas, também filhos de meu irmão mais velho. Mamãe estava sentada ao lado de Papai, e chorava muito.

E do outro lado, acompanhando minha mãe, a Sra. Granger também derramava tímidas gotas de lágrimas. Entre outros convidados, na ultima fileira se encontrava Rita Skeeter, não muito feliz por ter de comparecer ao casamento de Hermione, mas seu marido – esqueci de comentar que ela e o ainda Professor de Hogwarts, Severo Snape haviam se casado - havia quase a arrastado para o casamento. Também achei muito estranho esse casal, mas como dizem, o amor é cego, e bota cego nisso.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando para cada convidado, meus olhos se encontraram com um par de olhos cinzas, meu coração disparou. Draco Malfoy tinha acabado de aparatar nos jardins d'A Toca.

Estava tão lindo. Suas vestes negras balançavam ao vento. Proporcionando uma cena maravilhosa. Digna de uma foto. Ele andou lentamente até Rony e o cumprimentou, assim como Harry. O resto dos meus irmãos não gostaram muito da presença de Draco, mas este não parecia ligar. Conversou por breves minutos com meu pai e veio ficar ao meu lado.

Não dissemos uma palavra se quer, apenas nos olhávamos, matando as saudades. Aproximou-se perigosamente de mim, e tomou minha mão, beijando-a.

-Você está linda.- ele me olhava intensamente, como que me vendo através das minhas vestes. Posicionou-se ao meu lado. Pude notar que meu vestido - bordado do busto até a cintura com pedrinhas douradas e acabando numa saia longa e rodada de seda dourada – combinavam perfeitamente com as vestes do loiro.

O casamento foi realmente muito lindo, estava até me animando para o meu próprio casamento. A recepção também seria nos jardins da Toca, o que facilitou e muito a minha conversa definitiva com meu _noivinho_. Collin bebia uma taça de champanhe ao lado de Luna e Lilá, numa mesa afastada ao canto do jardim. Me aproximei lentamente do meu amigo e o puxei "delicadamente" para uma conversinha. Fomos para o meu antigo quarto e entramos. Tranquei a porta para que não fossemos incomodados. Sentei o loiro na minha ex-cama e desabafei.

-Collin...Col...-respirei fundo, me ajoelhei em frente ao loiro.- me desculpa Col, mas...

-Eu sei Gi...eu sei...também senti a mesma coisa ao ver vocês dois lá, juntos no altar.- Collin segurou minhas mãos e as beijou.- Eu te amo Gigi, mas nós não podemos nos casar, não com você amando Draco Malfoy.- suspirei aliviada e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizada.

Nunca em todo o tempo que estive com Draco havia admitido para mim mesma que o amava. E havia chegado a hora de confessar isso para meu amado, mesmo que levasse um fora daqueles pelo menos tiraria aquele peso das costas. Beijei a testa de Collin e saímos do quarto.

Caminhávamos lentamente pelo jardim buscando o meu loiro. Para a minha alegria, Collin chamou minha atenção para um certo loiro que estava encostado na cerca do jardim com uma taça na mão. Olhei para Collin buscando coragem, este me deu um sorriso e me deu um pequeno empurrão. Criei coragem e me dirigi ao encontro de Draco, quando estava a uma distancia considerável, tive uma visão que fez meu coração se partir em mil pedacinhos.

Uma mulher loira, incrivelmente linda, vestida para matar o abraçou pelo pescoço e lhe tascou um beijão. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Meu amor estava sendo beijado por uma mulher, e ainda por cima muito mais bonita que eu. As minhas chances com ele estavam descendo ralo a baixo. Senti Collin se aproximar e passar sua mão em volta da minha cintura, apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, segurando em vão as lagrimas.

-Col, me leva para casa, por favor. – sentia como se meu mundo tivesse desmoronado, sentia como se um bando de dementadores estivessem ao meu redor e sugando toda minha felicidade.

**&&& D/G &&&**

Dias depois do casamento de Rony, Collin e Lilá resolveram se ajudar mutuamente. Collin a pediu em casamento e ela como não era boba nem nada aceitou na hora. E a morena causou boa impressão a Sra. Creevey. Duas semanas depois de Collin ter anunciado seu noivado formalmente a avó dele o incluiu no testamento. Ele levaria a metade da grana e seu irmão, Denis, ficaria com a outra metade. Os dois herdariam, cada um, exatos duzentos mil dólares. Lilá quase teve um treco ao saber por seu noivo a quantidade que eles herdariam.

Eu estava muito feliz pelos dois. Afinal, era ótimo para os dois se casarem. Eles poderiam continuar na farra como sempre e não precisariam se preocupar com nada. Estavam feitos. Meu amado amigo, até pensou na idéia de comprar a revista onde trabalhávamos, mas os donos não quiseram vender. O que foi uma tremenda tristeza para nós, que teríamos que agüentar por tempo indeterminado, Rita Skeeter Snape.

Para mim os dias estavam ficando cada vez piores, não conseguia mais sorrir, achar graça alguma nas piadas de Lilá, parei de freqüentar as aulas de ioga. Definitivamente aquele loiro conseguiu acabar comigo de vez.

E ele conseguiu destruir o pouco que restava do meu pobre coraçãozinho quando anunciou em todos os jornais bruxos que iria se casar com Lauren Padalecki, aquelazinha que o estava agarrando no casamento do meu irmão. A loira estonteante era a única herdeira da fortuna dos Padalecki, e que fortuna, diga-se de passagem. Além de linda, a loira ainda era podre de rica. E tinha conseguido fisgar meu loiro.

Eu estava um trapo, não conseguia mais trabalhar. Rita num súbito de bondade me deu uns dias de folga. E Collin, como um bom amigo, todos os dias após o expediente passava pelo meu apartamento e me trazia o meu viciante café expresso. Mas nem meu café eu conseguia tomar, estava definitivamente para baixo. Collin, meu amado amigo, sempre ficava ao meu lado, deitado comigo vendo filmes antigos e me dando lencinhos de papel.

Certo dia, olhando tristemente meu apartamento - que estava num estado lamentável - me toquei que não era o fim do mundo. Eu não estava fazendo jus ao meu lema. Eu estava sendo uma fraca chorando por um homem que não me queria.

Resolvi deixar o baixo astral de lado e dar a volta por cima, afinal, num era eu que adorava ser livre? Ao me olhar no espelho e ver meu estado lastimável, resolvi que a primeira coisa a fazer era voltar ao trabalho, e voltaria mais linda que nunca, não iria dar esse gostinho àquele loiro safado que nem tentou me ter de volta.

E mostraria para Draco Malfoy o que ele perdeu. E para isso convoquei Loony e Collin para essa missão. Passamos o dia de sábado inteiro, vasculhando cada loja do Beco Diagonal, atrás de roupas, sapatos, maquiagem, enfim compramos tudo que eu tinha direito. O que me fez ficar cheia de dívidas, mas foi por uma boa causa! Conta bancária no vermelho, mas feliz e com o armário abarrotado.

Segunda pela manhã, lá estava eu junto a meus colegas de trabalho esperando a nossa querida chefinha aparecer para a reunião.

-Desculpem o atraso.- disse Rita com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Pude perceber que a camisa que ela vestia por cima do vestido verde lima estava toda amassada e ainda por cima era de homem.

"_A noite foi boa para nossa chefinha." _

_- _Eu e Severo fizemos as pazes! Três vezes! Que homem!- suspirou. Eu e Collin nos olhamos com cara de nojo imaginando a cena. Fiquei traumatizada durante dias, ninguém mandou ter imaginação fértil. Mas não tão traumatizada quanto quando soube da matéria que eu me encarregaria de cobrir.

Quase dei um treco ao saber que tinha sido designada a cobrir a festa de noivado de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lauren Padalecki e Draco Malfoy. No final da reunião, gritei, esperneie, supliquei, implorei, tentei suborna-la, mas a maldita da minha chefa estava irredutível, o que a convivência com Severo Snape não fazia. O jeito era ir nessa maldita festa.

_**I know I´ll see you** **Again** _

**_whether _**

**_Far or Soon._**

E lá estávamos nós parados em frente à entrada do majestoso castelo onde a princesinha passava as férias. O castelo era simplesmente maravilhoso, com milhares de aposentos. Respirei fundo antes de Collin me puxar pelo braço e entrarmos na festa.

O loiro ao meu lado enlouqueceu ao ver o tanto de gente importante que estavam presentes. Prontamente pegou sua máquina fotográfica e começou a clicar por todas as partes.

E eu fiquei ali, no cantinho, observando tudo. Comecei a divagar sobre o tanto de personalidades que essa mulher conhecia. E no mísero castelinho que ela possuía.

Mas meus pensamentos sumiram no instante em que o vi. Tão lindo, ali parado a alguns metros de mim, com Lauren a tira colo. Parecia que não tinha me notado. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali, quase que escondida o olhando, admirando seu charme, sua beleza.

Ah, como o queria de volta a minha vida. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, nunca o teria deixado ir. E teria dito antes o quanto eu o amava. E se ele dissesse que não me amava tudo bem, eu poderia amar pelos dois. Apenas queria que ele ficasse ao meu lado.

Mas agora isso era passado, ele estava ficando noivo esta noite e provavelmente nunca mais nos veríamos. Estava tomando coragem para puxar conversa com os convidados e saber o que eles achavam dessa união. Estava louca para conversar com uma convidada em especial.

Já estava me conformando das minhas obrigações quando senti uma mão segurando meu braço. Naquele momento poderia beijar os pés de meu salvador. Mas assim que me virei e dei de cara com a pessoa que eu menos queria falar ou ter o mínimo contato naquele momento. Suas mãos geladas e fortes me puxaram para dentro de uma sala aos fundos do salão.

-O que você faz aqui? – Como ele era cara-de-pau! Na época em que "namorávamos" nunca havia me pedido uma explicação sequer, e agora queria saber onde eu ia e o motivo. Francamente!

-O que você acha? Trabalhando, lógico.

-Oh, então quer dizer que você não veio me fazer mudar de idéia? – "_Maldito pretensioso!"_ Tinha vontade de quebrar sua carinha linda.

-Não seja ridículo! Você já é bem grandinho para fazer suas próprias escolhas, Sr. Malfoy. Agora, se me der licença, tenho que ir. – Ele me segurou pelo pulso e do nada me beijou. O beijo que eu tanto senti falta e ansiava mais uma vez. Quando nos separamos totalmente sem fôlego, estava em dúvida se o beijava novamente ou se lhe dava um belo tapa na cara.

Pensei por poucos segundo e o puxei para mais um beijo, afinal de contas, nunca mais nos encontraríamos. Esta seria nossa despedida. Estava meio tonta quando nos desgrudamos e não liguei para o barulhinho de algo rangendo. Só percebemos que tinha mais alguém no escritório quando esta deu um gritinho agudo.

-AH! Draco Malfoy!- outro gritinho histérico.- O que você pensa que está fazendo com meu noivo?- disse Lauren com sua voz esganiçada, pondo as mãos na cintura. Arregalei meus olhos. _"Estou perdida!"_

-Lauren? Isso não é o que você está pensando. Eu posso explicar.

Sem que percebessem, sai de fininho deixando os dois discutindo, antes que sobrasse para mim também.

"_Eles que são loiros que se acertem."_

-Olha, eu... – Draco tentava achar uma explicação coerente, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça, só o gosto da boca da ruiva.

-Pssiu...-disse pondo o dedo na boca do loiro.- Eu te perdôo.

-O que?- exclamou abismado.

-Eu te perdôo. Eu sei que foi ela que te agarrou. Sei que você me ama e que isso não voltará a se repetir. Agora vamos, estão nos esperando.- Lauren ajeitou o cabelo, tirou minúsculos resíduos de poeira das vestes do loiro e o arrastou para fora do escritório.

Draco deixou-se levar. Não estava entendendo a atitude de sua noiva. Ela o pegara no maior flagra e não disse nada, nem um palavãozinho. Apenas um _"Eu te perdôo". _Devia estar sonhando, delirando...Aquela mulher era tudo o que seu pai rezava todos os dias para ser sua nora. Bonita, rica, que o amava até o ponto de não reclamar quando o visse com outras mulheres.

Depois que sai de fininho da sala, procurei por todos os cantos a minha "ex-sogrinha", não demorei muito a achei, perto do bar, com uma taça de champanhe. A admirei por segundos. Aquela mulher sabia ser elegante. Não precisei nem chegar perto para saber que ela não estava naquele noivado por livre e espontânea vontade. Mas mesmo assim não perdia a pose. Cumprimentava a todos com um belo e falso sorriso.

Percebi também que quando Draco anunciou formalmente seu noivado com Padalecki, Narcisa torceu discretamente o nariz. Definitivamente estava amando minha "ex-sogra". Ela era uma das minhas.

Detestava Lauren Padalecki ao contrário de seu falecido marido – que tamanha era sua lealdade que quando Harry lançou um AVADA em Voldemort o maluco pulou na frente e ficou em mil pedacinhos. Mas de nada adiantou por que Harry acabou com a raça do não-mais-Lord-das-Trevas. Que os dois descansem em paz no inferno.

Depois de anunciado o noivado, anotei todas as informações que precisaria para escrever a matéria e me mandei dali, não agüentava mais olhar para a cara de felicidade da futura Sra. Malfoy.

A custa de muito sacrifício, pois Collin Fanático Creevey, não queria sair de lá de jeito nenhum.

**&&& D/G &&&**

Após uma madrugada _incrível_ acordada, terminei a matéria sobre o novo casal de Londres. Passavam das 3 da manhã quando me deitei. Estava acabada. Um pequeno barulho na sala me despertou, mas não liguei, estava cansada demais para levantar.

"_Deve ser o gato..."_

A cama estava tão quentinha e confortável que não ousei me mexer. Estava quase pegando no sono quando uma coisa me veio a mente...

"_Eu não tenho gato..."_

Pulei da cama, procurei em vão minha varinha na cômoda. Estava ficando desesperada...

"_E se fosse um ladrão? Virgínia Molly Weasley, ACORDA! Você não tem nada de valor para ser roubado!"_

Okay, mas eu precisava me defender. Peguei a primeira coisa que encontrei. Fui sorrateiramente até a sala. Estava vazia...Fui a cozinha e nada. Não era possível que o safado estava usando o meu banheiro... Na ponta dos pés fui cuidadosamente até o banheiro. Nada. Respirei aliviada. Aquele barulho não passava apenas de um fruto da minha imaginação. Fui pulando para meu quarto. Quase escorreguei no tapete mais me segurei na porta. Encostei na parede do cômodo e respirei fundo.

Aquela era a terceira vez somente aquela semana que havia escorregado naquele tapete, pela manhã me livraria daquele tapete maldito. Lentamente desencostei da parede, fui em direção ao abajur para desliga-lo.

Foi ai que a ficha caiu. Eu não tinha ligado o abajur. Me virei assustada somente para dar de cara com um homem quase dez centímetros maior que eu. Quando ia lhe tacar o que estava segurando este foi mais rápido e segurou meu pulso. Tentei me soltar vão. Quando ia gritar, ele falou algo em meu ouvido.

- O que você ia fazer com essa garrafa d'água? Me afogar? – Eu reconheceria aquele tom irônico em qualquer lugar.

-Só assim me livraria de você para sempre! Sabia que quase me matou do coração?

-Não seja dramática Weasley!

-O que você quer?

-O que eu quero? Eu quero tanta coisa Weasley...Mas no momento eu só quero você.- E antes que eu pudesse responder ele me puxou para um beijo. Envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Só notei que tínhamos dado uns passos quando cai na cama por cima do loiro. Me desvencilhei de seus braços e sentei na cama. Precisava raciocinar direito.

-Draco...-respirei fundo.- o que você realmente quer? Você acabou de ficar noivo da Lauren...

Com as minhas palavras o loiro pareceu cair na real. Sentou na cama e me olhou nos olhos. Parecia que carregava o mundo em suas costas.

-Desculpa meu anjo...- _"Meu anjo", _eram poucas as vezes que ele me chamava assim.- eu fiz tudo errado...

-Mas você pode concertar Draco. É só dizer que você não quer mais se casar. É tão simples...

Draco não mais me olhava nos olhos. Parecia estranhamente culpado pelo que fez a poucos minutos atrás.

-Uma Weasley e um Malfoy, não é tão simples assim. – Eu começava a entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Aquela era uma despedida de verdade. Ele iria embora de vez não só da minha vida, mas também de Londres. Se levantou sem dizer nada e deu alguns passos. Virou-se e tirou algo do bolso do casaco. Eu apenas o observava.

-Adeus Weasley...- Deixando aquelas palavras no ar, me atirou algo brilhante. Eram as chaves do meu apartamento. Ele estava devolvendo as chaves do meu apartamento.

A coisa que eu mais tive dificuldade de confiar a alguém. E o havia confiado não só as chaves do meu apartamento, mas também as chaves do meu coração e ele simplesmente se recusou a pegar.

Não me mexi um milímetro. As chaves caiam como se estivessem em câmera lenta. E eu apenas as olhava. Com um singelo aceno, desaparatou de vez da minha vida.

O amor da minha vida havia ido embora para sempre. Não chorei, não gritei, não implorei para que voltasse. Simplesmente não conseguia sentir nada. Era como se ele tivesse levado consigo meu coração despedaçado.

Naquele instante perdi a capacidade de sentir. Cedo demais te conheci, porém tarde demais reconheci que te amava. Mas agora é tarde, te perdi.

Espero que nos encontremos por ai.

_**But I need you to know**_

_**that I care.**_

_**And,**_

_**I miss You.**_

**_Miss you._**

**(Continua...)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& D/G &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**N/A2: **Ficou ridícula? Você odiou? Me manda um coment e diz o quanto você detestou! Que eu responderei pessoalmente por e-mail.

Vou adorar receber coments! Mesmo que sejam só me xingando! Hehehe ¬¬

PS: Eu sei, eu sei... O nome da Ginny é Ginevra, mas eu me recuso a usa-lo.

PS2: Toh com a mania ridícula de imaginar em todas as minhas fics, Arthur Weasley como Ministro e Draquito como Auror... Por Merlim!


End file.
